memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kor, son of Rynar
Dahar Master Kor, Son of Rynar, was one of the greatest Klingon warriors to have served the Klingon Empire. Tarsus IV By 2246, Kor had risen to command the IKS Kut'luch, a ''D6''-class battle cruiser. In October 2246, Kor was ordered by General Korrd to prevent any Federation vessels to enter the Tarsus system and delivering aid to the stricken colony on Tarsus IV. Eventually, the Kut'luch encountered the ''USS Enterprise'', under the command of Captain Robert April. April attempted to gain the Kor's assistance in the humanitarian mission to Tarsus IV, but Kor was determined to do battle and attacked the Enterprise. After a brief battle, the Enterprise brought all of her weaponry to bear on the Kut'luch and disabled her. Awaiting to die in glorious battle at the hands of April, Kor was bemused when the Enterprise retreated, and Kor vowed not to be fooled by a human Starfleet captain again. (TOS short story: "Though Hell Should Bar the Way"). Organia In 2267, when the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets were briefly at war, Kor found himself stationed as plaetary governor on the world of Organia, a planet with a seemingly primitive populace and important strategic value to both sides. The Organians proved to be more than they seemed, and use their near-infinite powers to end the war before it could truly start. The powerful beings appeared before Kor and Federation starship Captain James T. Kirk and prophesized that the the Federation and Klingn Empire would one day join together as allies, a prediction that eventually proved to be true. (TOS episode: "Balance of Terror") As Kor and Kirk were both present when the Organian Peace Treaty was established, it is appropriate that both were present when it ended in 2285. When the powerful Excalbians somehow imprisoned the Organians and commenced with an experiment that involved throwing the Empire and the Federation back into war, Kor and Kirk forced their way into the Organian council chamber and discovered the Excalbian's manipulations. Kirk convinced the Excalbians that the best way to conduct their experiment was to "get their hands dirty" and take their battle directly to the Organians themselves. The resulting confrontation led to the disappearance of both species from the planet. With the disappearance of the Organians, the enforcd peace between the two powers also came to an end. The two powers would manage to forge a peace on their own terms inside of a decade. (TOS comics: "Errand of War" and "Deadly Allies") Sources in Chronological Order * "Though Hell Should Bar the Way" (TOS short story) * "Errand of Mercy" (TOS episode) * Treaty's Law (TOS novel) * "The Time Trap" (TAS episode) * Spock Must Die! (TOS novel) * The Tears of the Singers (TOS novel) * "Errand of War" and "Deadly Allies" (DC comics, first series, issues 3-4) * "Blood Oath" (DS9 episode) * "The Sword of Kahless" (DS9 episode) * Armageddon Sky (DS9 novel) * Forged in Fire (forthcoming) * "Once More Unto the Breach" (DS9 episode) External Links Category:Klingons Category:Klingon Military personnel